


Bittersweet Birthday

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: The Lying Detective Canon Divergence. After having cake with John and Sherlock, Molly goes back to Baker Street with the detective for her shift with him. Angst and romance ensues.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Bittersweet Birthday

Sherlock is surprised that she even bothers to come back. Molly still cares for him and he can't fathom as to why. His withdrawals have made him unbearably cranky which resulted in him snapping at her once they returned to his flat after eating at the cake place. She shouted back at him, tossing the gift she brought for him on the desk before walking out, slamming the door behind her. It took him aback when she returned fifteen minutes later.

"You came back," he spoke softly.

"I never left," she replied. "I was sitting on the stairs, desperately trying to understand how all of this happened. Why all of this happened." Her voice was thick with emotion, tears spilling over. "Mary died to save your life, and then you go off, shooting up all kinds of drugs, and put yourself in the path of a deranged serial killer." She wiped at her eyes angrily. "How could you!?"

"Moll–"

"Sorry," she told him, "I'm sorry. I just–I almost lost you. I keep thinking how close I was to living in a world without you. I don't think I could… live without you, I mean."

Before she knew it, Sherlock had made his way over to her, his arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace. "I am so sorry, Molly." He held her head to his chest, cradling it gently, as she let it all out. The frustration, the anger, the grief. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, lingering there, continuously giving her soft, languid kisses.

Molly didn't want to pull away. She wanted to stay encircled in his arms forever. She wanted to receive every kiss he was willing to give. When she looked up, she noticed the tears in his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, his thumb wiping the tears from her face. "Sher-mmph!" His lips were on hers, firm and soft all at once. It wasn't forced or out of guilt. This kiss was real and full of truth.

"I love you, Molly. I won't leave you, I–"

"Sherlock, you're having tremors. Come here, come with me." Molly led him to the sofa, lying down with him, smoothing his mussed curls back. He felt the chills come over him, shivering even more in her arms. She brought down the blanket off the back of the sofa, covering him up with it.

When the tremors died down, Molly continued to brush his hair back gently with her fingers. "It's alright, it's over now." She pressed her lips to his forehead, uncaring of the sheen of sweat that covered it. All that mattered was that he made it through. She looked into his eyes, the her knuckles gently grazing his cheekbone. "I love you too, Sherlock. Very much."

He smiled. "You do?"

She laughed softly. "Of course I do, you git." Molly lowered her head to his, touching her nose to his, and kissed his lips tenderly, eliciting soft sounds from deep within him. "Happy birthday, Sherlock," she whispered against his mouth, kissing him once more. They eventually fell asleep together, her gift left unopened once more. It would eventually join her Christmas gift for him from all those years ago. It left a mystery for him, but he'd open them one day in the not too distant future. This right here, was his favorite birthday he ever had, because the woman he loved did love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a whole lot about withdrawals obviously, but I think it turned out okay. Just a little something for Sherlock's birthday.


End file.
